1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an electronic apparatus with the imaging device, such as a digital still or movie camera, a digital specialized camera for security or TV conversation, a cellular phone with a camera, and so on. Especially, it relates to a focus adjustment of the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the digital camera, a pan-focus or an auto/manual focus is performed to adjust the focus. In the case of the pan-focus, a lens with a short focus length is used, and the diameter of an iris is reduced so as to have a small F number, whereby both an object close to the camera or an object far away from the camera can be focused. On the other hand, in the case of the auto/manual focus, a focusing lens is incorporated in the camera, and a focus adjustment is performed by shifting the focusing lens along the optical axis. Further, when photographing a big and wide object such as a high building, a swing & tilt mechanism is utilized to make the entire of object in focus.
When using the pan-focus mechanism, since the focus length is short and the F number of the iris is small, the photographing conditions, such as an angle of view, are restricted. On the other hand, when using the auto/manual focus mechanism, the inner structure of the apparatus becomes complicated because of the focus adjustment mechanism, which raises the cost. Further, it is difficult to incorporate the focus adjustment mechanism in a compact and flexible electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone.